thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Talking Thomas
Talking Thomas (originally known in 2009 as Talking Engines - Thomas) is a Plarail and TrackMaster item. Product Description '2009 box description' These engines have a story to tell! Thomas makes a new friend and discovers a real Hero of the Rails when he challenges Spencer to a strength contest. When Thomas' trucks prove to be too heavy, his brakes fail and he's sent rocketing into an old siding where he discovers Hiro, an old Japanese engine! Retell the special story of Thomas, Hiro and the other engines of Sodor with TrackMaster Talking Engines! Each one says four phrases. Their faces change expression when they travel over the included flip-face track. Special accessories add to the adventure. It's easy to put a favorite story in motion with TrackMaster playsets and accessories. Changes *Plarail version (tank lid button with phrases and whistle sound; plays the Thomas & Friends theme song; driven by motorized Annie; responds to movements such as slopes) (2004-2010 - Japan) *TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company version (Flip Face version) (2009 - US) *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price version (Button with phrases and whistle sounds, and random phrases are heard when moving) (2009-2014 - US; 2010-2014 - UK) *Plarail version (redesigned with updated face, up to 50 phrases) (2013-2018 - Japan) *TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price version (redesigned with attachable car) (2014-present - US/UK) *Plarail version (minor updates, "English Quiz" mode, CG style face) (2018-present - Japan) Phrases TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) version: *"I'm Thomas. I'm the number one engine." *"I've discovered a very old engine named Hiro." *"Watch out for the jam! *"I'm helping to build the Duke and Duchess' brand new summer house." TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) version: *"Hello, I'm Thomas!" *"I'm Thomas! I'm the number one blue engine." *"My special special is ready to go!" (US version) *"My special delivery is ready to go." (UK version) *"Cinders and ashes!" TrackMaster (Revolution) version: *"Hello, I'm Thomas." *"I'm on my way!" *"I'll chuff and I'll puff to be there on time!" *"Coming through!" *"I must not delay, I have more jobs to do." *"Full steam ahead!" Variations *Flip Face Talking Thomas with Green Coal Truck (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Talking Thomas with Stone Truck (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Plarail) *Talking Thomas with Orange Truck (TrackMaster Revolution) Variants *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel from Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set (Plarail) *Talking Thomas with Red Coal Truck from Talking Thomas' Bust Through Mine Tunnel (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Snow-covered Talking Thomas from Holiday Cargo Delivery Set (TrackMaster Revolution) Trivia *The 2004 Plarail Talking Thomas is voiced by Keiko Toda, while the 2013 version is voiced by Kumiko Higa. *The TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Talking Thomas is voiced by Robin Smith. *The TrackMaster US Talking Thomas' are voiced by Martin Sherman, while the TrackMaster UK Talking Thomas is voiced by Ben Small. Gallery File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)TalkingThomas.JPG|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Talking Thomas File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)TalkingEngines-Thomasbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Talking Engines - Thomas box File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)TalkingThomasbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Talking Thomas box File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)TalkingThomasboxback.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Talking Thomas box back File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)PrototypeTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Talking Thomas File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2010TalkingThomasbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2010-2012 Talking Thomas box File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012TalkingThomasbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012-2014 Talking Thomas box File:Plarail2013TalkingThomas.jpg|Plarail 2013-2018 Talking Thomas Plarail 2013 Talking Thomas Demonstration File:Plarail2013TalkingThomasbox.jpg|Plarail 2013-2017 Talking Thomas box File:TrackMaster(Revolution)PrototypeTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) prototype Talking Thomas File:TrackMaster(Revolution)TalkingThomas.jpeg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking Thomas File:TrackMaster(Revolution)TalkingThomasbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking Thomas box File:Plarail2018TalkingThomasbox.jpg|Plarail 2018 Talking Thomas box File:Plarail2018TalkingThomasEnglishPlus.png|Plarail 2018 Talking Thomas English Plus File:Plarail2018TalkingThomasEnglishPlusbox.jpeg|Plarail 2018 Talking Thomas English Plus box Variants gallery File:Plarail_Talking_Coal_and_Water_Depot_Set.png|Plarail Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set Category:Talking Engines Category:Plarail Talking Engines Category:Hero of the Rails Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Talking Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher Price) Talking Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking Engines Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2018